Super Hornio Brothers
Super Hornio Brothers is a series of two pornographic movies, released in 1993, that are parodies of the Mario series, and specifically the Super Mario Bros. movie, therefore being considered a type 3 spin-off of it. While Produced by Midnight Video, all rights for the movies were bougth, and are currently held, by Nintendo, pureposelly to halt the distibuction of the movies. In the first movie, Super Hornio Brothers, computer programmer Squeegie Hornio and his brother Ornio Hornio are teleported into Squeegie's in-development computer game after a power overload. Here, they have to save Princess Perlina from the evil King Popper, who plans on using her to conquer Earth. After various villains try to stop them, they manage to fight King Popper and free the Princess, who in return plans of transporting them back on Earth, but instead she only transports Ornio and herself, leaving Squeegie in the computer world. In the sequel, Super Hornio Brothers II, after a sexual intercourse between Ornio and Princess Perlina, she transports Squeegie back on Earth, but accidently also transports King Popper with him. He's then free to start his plan of conquer by procreating with human women, so the brothers once again have to stop him. To do so, they re-enter the computer world, and after fooling other villains, they reach the generator of King Popper's power and with the help of an anthropomorphic computer virus, they're able to overload it, defeating Popper. Squeegie is obviously based on Mario, wearing red overalls and being shorter, while Ornio is based on Luigi, wearing green overalls and being taller, however their names seemes to be swapped, since Squeege sounds more like "Luigi" and Ornio more like "Mario", also having almost the same first and last name, referencing Mario having the same first and last name. Like Luigi in the Super Mario Bros. movie, Ornio has no mustache and wears his cap backwards. The brothers being computer programmers rather than plumbers is very likely a reference to the Mario series originally being a video game series. The villain King Popper is clearly based on King Koopa from the movie, having the same hairstyle, but Princess Perlina while having the same role as Princesses Peach or Daisy, she doesn't specifically resemble any of them. Also the other characters in the movies don't seem to directly reference any Mario character. The plot of the brothers having to save the princess is reminiscent of the plot of Mario games, but specifically the main villain wanting to conquer Earth seems to be a reference to the Mario movie, since Bowser never invaded Earth in the games (except in the educational game Mario is Missing!) Additionally the Princess' love intrest being the seconadry hero rather than the main one, might be based on the movie, where the Princess Daisy is Luigi's love interest rather than Mario's. Lastly, the movies' title screen is based on the title of the movie Super Mario Bros. featuring similar metallic characters. Links to other series Category:Nintendo Category:Series Category:Erotic series Category:Summary series Category:Movies Category:Spin-off series Category:Type 3 spin-offs